A. The objectives are to study the interactions of nutrition, immune mechanisms and diarrheal disease, and to further investigate simplification of therapy for diarrheal diseases. B. Continued studies on the pathogenesis of the hemolytic uremic syndrome of shigella dysentery. C. Evaluation of the effect of large doses of Vitamin A, as used in the prophylaxis of xerophthalmia as immunologic adjuvant. D. Study of rheovirus-like agents in diarrheal disease in Bangladesh. E. Search for viral etiology of new enteric virus diseases - including a study of serum hepatitis. F. Role of ponds in transmission of water borne diseases especially viruses. G. Development of energetic base line data for the study of ecology of famine. H. Energetics of ponds -amount of protein and calories produced. I. Completion of malaria epidemiology study with particular reference to ecology of A. balabacensis. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Bang, B.G., D. Mahalanabis, K.L. Mukherjee and F.B. Bang. 1975. T & B Lymphocyte Rosetting in Undernourished Children. Proc. Soc. Exp. Biol. & Med., 149: 199-202. Sinha, D.R. and F.B. Bang. 1976. The Effect of Massive Dose of Vitamin A on the signs of Vitamin A deficiency in Preschool Children. Amer. J. Clin. Nut., 29: 110-115.